a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cross laser device for installing plate- or board-shaped floor covering elements, in particular tiles, on a flat substrate, with a housing which can be positioned on the substrate and within which at least one first and one second laser are disposed, by which first and second laser beams, emitted through first and second front light exits of the housing, can be generated for the formation of first and second marking lines on the substrate, which marking lines intersect at right angles at an intersection point spaced apart from the light exits.
b) Description of Related Prior Art
Such cross laser devices are available, for example, by the trade name Westfalia Kreuzlinienlaser and are employed for installing floor covering elements, for example tiles. The point of intersection of the marking lines or their extensions, produced by the laser beams on the substrate, is conventionally located just in front of the housing of the cross laser device. In addition to cross laser devices including only two lasers, cross laser devices are also known in which third and fourth lasers emit on the housing side, facing away from the point of intersection of the first and second marking lines or their extensions, third and fourth laser beams producing marking lines located in a common straight line with the first and second marking lines on the other side of the housing.